


Lunch Date

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Person A and Person B are leaders of rival mafias, but to everyone’s surprise every time they meet up together for tea/coffee, they act like they’ve been best friends for years (if not since childhood) and talk about literally anything but their mafias.





	Lunch Date

Jonathan wiped the blood off his cheek and threw it to the ground. Stepping over the body in front of him, he made a signal with his hand. Undercover men around him started cleaning up the apartment and getting rid of the body. He sighed when a alarm in his earpiece went off, he groaned realizing he would be late.

He hopped on his motorcycle and road quickly to a simple apartment he would only have for a few more days. Running up his front steps and then barging through his dorm to change would possibly save him some more time.

He cleaned up his face as he could and took off on his bike again, riding down to a small cafe. When he entered, he heard a whistle from his left and rolled his eyes. He turned toward the booth which the whistle came from and smiled.

The other man motioned him over and Delirious sat in the booth with him. He stretched for a second and then rested his hands under his chin.

“Hey Evan.”

Vanoss rolled his eyes and tapped his watch, smirking at jonathan who already knew what he had done wrong.

“You're late.”

Jonathan sighed again, brushing a stray hair out of his face. Then he looked down at his menu in the fairly busy cafe.

“Sorry, traitors don't go unpunished. There's never enough hours in the day, you would know.”

Nodding, evan agreed and closed his menu. He fixed the cuffs on his flannel and scanned jonathan over.

“No blood on your face this time?”

“Oh shut up asshole.”

They both laughed and jonathan felt his heart melt, evans laugh was one of his favorite sounds.

“Just saying. Also I'm paying this time.” 

Jonathan looked up from his menu and glared playfully at the man across from him.

“No.”

Evan chuckled, him and jonathan always got in this stupid fight.

“Yes. You paid last time.”

Jonathan was about to stand up when the waitress came to the table with a polite smile. She looked at evan first, waiting for him to say what he wanted. He watched jonathan mouth ‘Saved by the bell this time mister.’ and he smiled. 

“I would like a large coffee, a turkey sandwich, 2 plain bagels, a large iced coffee, and a Ceasar salad please. That will be all for both of us right now ma'am.”

Jonathan gave him that look, that look that meant he was sooooo going to get you back later. Evan smirked and the waitress was still busy writing, he watched jonathan's glare sharpen as he brought out his credit card.

“Also take my card, I don't want him to pay for anything.” 

She nodded and walked away before jonathen could change anything. Evan shifted his gaze back to jonathen who glared at him behind a pair of fake glasses. 

“You motherfucker.”

Evan laughed as jonathen silently fumed, he loved it when jonathen got like this.

“I love you.~”

Jonathan rolled his eyes as evan cooed at him, yet he still drew a small heart on his napkin and threw it at evan. Suddenly jonathan's stomach started rumbling and he failed to keep a straight face. Evan smiled brightly as he watched the dork in front of him laugh over something stupid.

“You never finished telling me about the drama with your sister and mother.”

Seeming to figure out what jonathan was talking about, Evan sighed and sank into the table. Looking at jonathan from behind his crossed arms and shades that fell from his head. 

“Well, she brought her fiance over to the family dinner and we all hated him, right? And then, uhm, oh! My mother had worked hours over dinner, which mind you, she only does for special occasions.”

Jonathan nodded, having attended many of the said dinners, with evans family as he was a child and teen. Evan straightened up, totally invested in his storytelling which made jonathen smile.

“He looked dead at her, and said the food wasn't to his liking. Can you believe that? And here's where it gets good, my mother won an award for best dish at many restaurants. She exploded and had security take him out.”

“Damn.”

Jonathan was getting interested in the story, but evans reactions as he was speaking was the icing on the cake.

“My sister tried out go after him but my mother had 2 guards make her stay in her seat. I was sitting there quietly watching this all go down, and what makes this worse, is that she told her fiance who we were. She ended up damaging part of our family reputation by telling him, he went around saying how he was connected to us and bragging.”

Jonathan winced and evan nodded, folding his hands back on the table.

“This is the 3rd time my sister has almost ruined our family name, she is just a bitch now. So now my mother is arranging a marriage for her, she'll be married off. She'll learn her lesson and keep her mouth shut.”

This sparked jonathan's curiosity, his eyebrows rose up in surprise.

“Why would she do something that stupid? And multiple times at that.”

Evan shrugged and slouched against the booth, his arms crossed back over his chest.

“Don't know. She's always been the biggest trouble we've had in the family.”

Moving his arms to rest over his rumbling stomach, Jonathan nodded.

“Sorry about that dude. That's gotta suck.”

Evan rubbed his face and nodded.

“Bigger pain in the ass then we already deal with.”

The waitress brought all the food and drinks, both men thanking her. Jonathan already starting to eat his salad before evan couldn't blink.

“How's your mother been doing?”

It was hard to tell what jonathan was saying with food in his mouth but evan knew him well enough that is wasn't that much of a hassle.

“She's been alright, it's always hard on her making sure she's taking care of the family estate and trading business.”

Jonathan nodded, grabbing the napkin he threw at Evan earlier and wiping his mouth. 

“She's always been emailing me to join you when you go and visit her. She also talks to me over the phone about you while I'm working on paperwork. It's quiet interesting what I've heard about you.”

“Of fucking course she did.”

Jonathan laughed and evan sighed in defeat, then he perked up.

“You really should join me the next few times I go. Have Cartoonz and Ohm watch everything for you.”

Pondering it, jonathan found his answer and smirked.

“I don't know about that evan, being stuck with you for a whole week on multiple occasions….”

Evan rolled his eyes and pushed jonathan away, flicking his forehead. Jonathan was laughing and slumped back in his seat.

“I feel like I've just been shot, Evan how could you hurt me like that?”

Receiving an unimpressed stare from evan sent jonathen into a fit of giggles, he smiled.

“You know I wouldn't ever turn it down evan.”

Evan smiled and felt his heart dance in his chest, he loved the dork in front of him and he knew it.

“Of course, I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes and started eating a bagel, happily humming to himself. So much unlike the ruthless and strong leader he is, it always warmed evans heart to see this side of jonathan.

A sudden ringing went off in jonathan's earpiece and he sighed, he took the call. Evan sat quietly while jonathen listened to whoever was talking in his earpiece. 

The smile on jonathan's face started to fall slowly into a more serious expression many were more acquainted with. Delirious hung up and evan watched him rub his face with a sigh.

“I'm so sorry I need to cut this short. Next time we meet, I'll let you pay?”

Evan laughed and walked them both outside after getting his card back. He watched jonathan's face hold a conflicted expression, almost pained.

Sucking up his pride, evan looked at the older man and placed a short kiss on the lips of the one he adored so much. Jonathan looked back at him with a smile, throwing his arms around evans neck.

“Thank you, I'm sorry I never noticed.”

Jonathan laughed dryly and evan pressed a kiss to those lips again.

“You didn't do anything wrong, I never noticed either. Truce?”

Smiling brightly, jonathan nodded. 

“Now go kick some ass for me, okay babe?”

Evan brought them in for a deeper kiss and then they broke away with mirrored love struck grins. 

“Anything for you my darling!”

Evan watched as jonathen raced off toward his bike, more relaxed and steady then he had ever seen him. Yet still calm and professional as he kept a low profile. 

He felt something in the pocket of his jacket and he pulled it out. It was the napkin that delirious had drew a heart on and threw at him earlier. 

Looks like jonathan didn't use this one after all, because there was writing next to the heart.

‘4 hours instead of 2 to make up for my absence, it's a date?’ 

Evan smiled fondly at the napkin and folded it neatly into his pocket. He walked down the street with a newfound confidence and got in his car.

“It's a date.”

He repeated to himself, making his heart skip a few beats in love and anticipation. He couldn't wait.


End file.
